In Love With a Wolf
by Team Non-canon
Summary: Edward has left Bella after doing the unthinkable, but what happens when Paul Lahote finds her in the woods instead of Sam Uley? Adopted from Something Forever by 7 Ace and Team Non-Canon. Uploaded by both 7 Ace and Team Non-Canon.
1. Chapter 1

**_We are happy to be you re new authors, if you have any questions, don t hesitate to ask! To avoid confusion, YES both Team Non-Canon and 7 Ace will be writing this! Special thanks to Something Forever for allowing us to adopt the story!_**

_To the new readers, ignore the next bit. **OLD READERS: ****We have changed/added things so I suggest reading this over**._

Paul's Point of View

Earlier, Sam called a pack meeting. We are all over at his and Emily's, his imprint, house. Em is in the process of getting us all a beer.

"What did you need, boss?" Jared asks as he takes a swig. He is sitting by his imprint, Kim.

"You all know about the Cullen's leaving, right?" Sam asks as he pulls Emily into his lap and puts his hand on her pregnant stomach. She's 7 months along. Jared and I nod. "Well, before the vamp named Edward left, he took Chief Swan's daughter, Bella, for a walk in the woods."

Emily and Kim gasp, while Jared and I growl. "That's probably why they left; they killed her!" Jared spits as Kim clings to him.

"Now Jared, we don't want to just to conclusions," Sam says rubbing Emily's back. "But as Chief Swan is one of Billy's good friends, he asks us for help. Billy got Jacob to send me a picture of Bella so we can look for her in the woods."

"When do we leave?" I ask.

"After you look at the picture," Sam says. I nod.

Emily hand both Jared and I a picture of Bella. She has long beautiful brown hair that goes down to about the middle of her back. She has the most beautiful chocolaty brown eyes I have ever seen. And when I look at them I can t help but want to see this beauty in person.

"Holy hell," I whisper, as I go back to studying the picture, ignoring the odd looks from the others.

"Emily how about you and Kim stay here and wait for one of us to call." I hear Sam say as he stood up.

"Oh no," Emily says. "That girl is going to need someone to talk to and I am going to help her anyway I can when you bring her back to her loving father."

Jared and I just stand there with our mouths gaping; we have never heard Emily stand up to Sam. Kim nods her head and says, "I'm going too. I don't have to be home until eleven."

"Well then," Sam says. "Ladies we will meet you at the Swans," he says as we all get up to leave.  
>As I walk outside, I pull out my wallet and stick the picture of Bella into it and place my wallet in my cut offs. Then, I pull my cutoffs off, tying them to my ankle, and phase.<p>

I start running in the direction of Chief Swan's house, and as soon as I cross the border, I smell leech. I run faster, ignoring my brothers as they tell me to follow the scent. I have a feeling that Bella did not go with that no-good leach. So I go in the direction I know that leads to her house. I don't know how, but I know Bella will be ov-

"That's interesting," Sam thinks, cutting into my monologue. "But I trust your instincts. Keep following your gut and get to her Paul. Bring her home safely."  
>I howl in response and run as fast as my four legs take me. I jump over a fallen tree when I smell her. She smells like freshly baked cookies and skittles. I slow and follow her sent to another fallen tree. There I phase back and put on my shoes and clothes.<p>

"Bella!" I yell hoping for a response. I get nothing. I try again. "Bella, this is Paul Lahote. Can you make a noise for me?" As soon as I say this, I hear her.

"Hello?"

"Bella?" I ask.

I find her in the woods, lying on the ground, curled up in a ball. She is crying so hard I know her voice is going to be hoarse.

"There you are," I say stepping a little closer to her. "Bella, my name is Paul Lahote. Can you tell me if you're all right?"

"He left me," she says as she look into my eyes. When our eyes connect we both gasp. I just met my world, my sun, my Isabella Swan. Fuck me sideways, I think to myself. I hate Cullen now that I've met this beautiful woman.

She uncurls herself and begins to shiver violently. "Do I know you?" she asks me.

She is still on the ground, but at least she s saying something.

"I'm a friend of Billy Black," I say getting down to her level. I take off my jacket and help her put it on.

I sniff the air and I love the smell of our scents mixed together. It s like chocolate and vanilla mixed with cinnamon. I move her hair out of her eyes and look in them, just to see if she is okay.

After we look away from each other, I grab my phone out of my pocket and call Sam.

"Did you find her?" he asks.

"Yes I did," I tell him. "Meet me at their house," I tell him and hang up.

I look back down at Bella and see her tears starting to fade.

"He left me all alone. I was so scared," she says. "But I'm not scared anymore."

"And why is that?" I ask her.

She gives me a beautiful smile and says, "Because, silly, you're here."

I laugh and grab her hand to pull her up. "Are you able to walk?" I ask and she winces as she tries to take a step. "I take that as a no."

"I can walk," she says trying to take another step, but wincing again.

"Mama, are you okay?" I ask nervously.

She looks up at me and brushes her hair out of her beautiful face. "I think I broke my ankle," she says leaning down to touch it. As soon as she does, she winces again.  
>"Well little mama," I say picking up her bridal style. "I guess I'm going to have to carry you."<p>

She smiles and rests her head on my shoulder. "How long have I been missing?" she asks.

"A couple of hours," I say and she nods. My girl snuggles closer into me and drifts off to sleep. I smile and kiss her temple.

As I trek back to the Swan's house, I couldn't help but smile. I just found my soul mate. My imprinting seems to be different from Sam and Jared s. Bella, at first, shied away from me until we looked into each other's eyes. I know she feels something because she trusts me enough to fall asleep.

I can't help but wonder what happened. When I found her she was curled up. Did he rape her or beat her up or something? My wolf doesn t like the thought of that. Just at the thought, I am about ready to phase. There is a growling in my chest that wakes up my sweet little mama.

"Where am I?" she asks confused. She looks up at me and takes a deep breath and winces.

"Mama, are you hurt," I ask frightened.

"H-hurts when I breathe," she says. I growl a little in my chest and she leans in to where it s coming from. "That's a beautiful sound," she whispers.

Right then, we walk out of the woods and into her backyard.

"Charlie," I hear Jake yell and point towards me. Bella flinches at the sound and puts both her arms around me.

"Bells," Charlie rejoices as he sees her. "Thank you so much for finding her," he says coming towards us. "Here let me take her," he says as I try handing her over.

"NO!" she screams and holds onto me tighter. "Don't leave me, Paul!" she sobs clinging onto me as tightly as she could.

I try setting her down on the ground, but she instantly wraps her legs around my waist. "Bella, honey," I say holding her tightly. "I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

I look up to see Emily and Kim crying softly. When Em sees me, she gives me a weak smile. I nod at her.

"Baby girl," Charlie says rubbing Bella's back. "Why don't you and Paul come inside so the doctor can look at you?" Bella nods into my neck and I start following Charlie into the house. As soon as I walk into the house, I tense up and began to growl internally. I can smell Cullen all over the place.

Charlie leads me over the sofa and I try to put Bella down, but she clenches onto me tighter. "Bella I'm only putting you on the couch so Emily can look at you. That way she can see if you have anything else broken," I tell her. She nods and I set her on the sofa. She immediately grabs my hand and pulls.

I sit down next to her. She pulls herself up and onto my lap. She lies her back against my chest and puts her head on my shoulder.

"Hello, Bella. My name is Emily. I'm a friend of Paul's," Emily says. "I'm here to make sure you're okay." Em pauses as she sits down on the coffee table. Bella looks at her. "Do you think that you could take off Paul's jacket for me?"

Bella nods and begins to take off my jacket. I help her take it off of her arms and see bruises forming on her arms and a couple of finger marks on her neck. "Bella what happened?" I ask her in concern.

"Yeah, baby girl, what happen?" I hear Charlie ask from behind me. I turn around and see that he is clutching the back of the couch while holding some clothes for Bella to change into.

I turn back to Bella and she moves herself off of my lap and onto the opposite end of the couch.

"Can I talk to Emily alone?" she asks looking between every one. We all nod our heads and stand up. I look at Bella wondering if she is going to freak if I leave, and she didn't. She is rubbing her neck and looking at the floor.

As soon as the door shuts, I hear Emily start to speak. It s too loud outside so I can't hear what the girls are saying.

"Paul," I hear from the left of me. I look up and Jared and Sam are looking at me, concerned.

I walk over to them and pull on my jacket. Even though I don't need it, it has Bella's scent on it and I need to feel closer to her. "Hey," I say.

I notice that they are both dressed like me; with the shirt, shoes and jacket. We are all wearing cut-off shorts.

"Does anyone know what happen to your girl yet?" Jared asks as Kim wraps herself around him.

"No," I say looking down. "She asked to be alone with Emily," I tell them. "When Bella took my jacket off, I saw that she has bruises all over her arms and has finger marks on her neck. Also, when she took a deep breath when I was walking here, she had a hard time breathing," I say looking up with tears in my eyes. "She told me it hurt when she breathes."

Nobody says anything. This is the first time I have ever cried in front of my pack brothers, or anyone in fact. So the guys didn't know what to do.

"She's going to get through this," I hear Kim say in a soft voice. "I'm going to go inside to make some hot chocolate. So does anyone want anything?"

"Yeah," I say. "Can you check to see if she's all right?' I ask as I sniffle.

She nods and walks inside the house, but not without giving a little knock.

I pull my hood on and walk over to the stairs and sit on them. I put my elbows on my knees and put my face in my hands. I can't stop the tears. I know in my heart that my girl is not okay, that something terribly bad has happened to her, and I wasn't there to stop it. All I want is to track that leech down and kill him slowly.

"Paul," I hear Kim say as she hands me a mug of hot cocoa. "She just changed into some P.J.s and she had bruises everywhere," Kim says and I start to cry harder. "She's drinking some hot cocoa while getting her foot wrapped by Em," she says giving me a tight hug. "I'm going to go back in there. She's going to tell us what happened." I nod as I hear Kim shut the door.

Bella s Point of View

_I see Edward walking up to me and something is wrong. He s acting differently. He s not being his normal controlled self, and it s starting to scare me. I walk into the woods behind my house to try and get away. I don t like the look on his face at all. I get halfway through the woods when he gets to me. He did this on purpose... he wanted me in the woods alone._

_I m standing as still as I can when he walks up to me. He runs his hand along my face and he says, I ve wanted you since the first time I saw you, you have no idea how hard it s been keeping to myself._

_I back up, but I end up against a tree and faster than I can blink, he s ripped my clothes off. Edward, what are you doing?_

_I m getting what I deserve._

_No, Edward! Please don t do this! I scream._

**Cliffy! Review on either story, we will share our reviews with each other. So, REVIEW! Also check out our other stories.**

**~ 7 Ace & Team Non-Canon =)**


	2. Author Death

Hi guys, friend of the author here. I am typing to inform you that Team-Non Canon has unfortunately suffered a fatal injury and can no longer write fanfiction. Long story, it involved a bucket… :I

Anways, This means there will be no more updates from here, and no fanficton. I know, this saddens you all IMMENSELY. Just be glad she left her password with me to inform you all, it was one of her last wishes.

Saddest Regards,

-Friend of the late author


End file.
